wolves_witches_giantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Whittington
Dick Whittington is an episode of Wolves, Witches and Giants. Plot Dick Whittington was an orphan living in the streets. He was so poor, he had to survive on scraps of food from passing cars. One day a passing car picked him up and took him to London so Dick can start a street cleaning company. When he got there he could see trash on the streets and it smelled disgusting. He passed out at the doorway of a house that was owned by Mr. Fitslikley (the Master). Meanwhile a Fox snuck over to him and grabbed Dick's wallet, with the Wolf watching him and soon a Police Officer came and arrested the Wolf and the Fox. Next morning the cook an old Witch found Dick sleeping at the front door and kicked his bottom which woke him up and the Witch told him to leave or he will in the pot for supper whether he want food or not. At the same time the Master stopped the Witch from being aggressive with Dick and the Master promised him that he will find employment for him. So Dick got jobs around the kitchen and regardless of how hard he worked, the Witch gave very little money and was so abusive that the Master's daughter, Alice told her dad how cruel the Witch was being and how terrible her cooking was. The Master warned the Witch, but she was even more aggressive with Dick than ever before. At night Dick can get no sleep because rats and mice ran over his bed. He asked the Witch if he can have a cat to catch rats and mice, so he can sleep. The Witch accepted because she always made Rat and Mouse pie almost every day so Dick agreed to the contracts. The cat caught the all the rats and mice and was attached to Dick who was kinder to her, than the Witch. The next day the Master's ship was about to sail and persuaded the servants to have something to sell. Alice persuaded Dick to sell the cat to Spice Island, and he reluctantly agreed and took her while the Witch wasn't looking. Soon the Witch asked where was her cat. Dick told her that she was gone for a swim and Witch told her to find or he's in the pot for supper. He was so scared that he escaped the house. As he left London, the bells told him that he will the lord mayor of London so he went back home. When he got there, the Witch asked Dick where was her cat, called him a "filthy merchant" , and threatened to boil with roast eggs, when the Master came in told her not do it. He invited him to his study and gave him wonderful news. The Master told him that the cat arrived safe and the King of Spice Island was impressed the cat's skills as a mouser that he bought it with precious jewels. The master gave the jewels to Dick and the Witch's cat had kittens, so one of them was also for him. Alice married Dick Whittington, and the Master fired the Witch, who got a job as cook at a prison. Dick Whittington did become mayor of London three times and started a street cleaning company and he had a lot of money instead of very little. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with only one villain Category:Witch Episodes Category:Episodes with cameos Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Fox Episodes Category:Wolf and Fox Episodes Category:Wolf Episodes Category:Episodes with a main villain Category:Jail Episodes